Many of today's products are manufactured in an assembly line fashion. Some parts of the product are manufactured in-house and other parts are manufactured by contracting companies or manufacturers. Often times a part manufactured by one company does not form the desired close fit to a part manufactured by a different company. The inexact fit of the two parts makes it difficult to bond the two parts together and increases the task of quality control of the overall product.
An example is the molding or trim of an automobile. Generally such trim is manufactured by a different company than the company who is manufacturing the body of the car to which the trim is to be attached. The area of the car body to which the trim is to be attached may have various curves in its contour. As a result, the trim must also have the same curves or be able to conform to the same curves in order to properly adhere to the body. Typically, an adhesive is applied at numerous sites along the body and the trim is placed over the adhesive and pressed into place. The adhesive may not hold the trim in place at all of the sites, particularly if there is some misfit between the parts. Accordingly, there is a need for a testing method and/or device which tests the quality of the bond made between an automobile molding or trim and a car body.